


When Worlds Collide (Oneshot Collection)

by Yesukai



Series: When Worlds Collide [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesukai/pseuds/Yesukai
Summary: A collection for the When Worlds Collide story. Collection rating will be set at M for Mature, but each individual oneshot will have their ratings in their titles to make it easier to browse and determine what readers want to see versus what they might not want to.More tags to be added as more oneshots are created. There's really no update schedule to this and will be updated as oneshots are created.
Relationships: Katsuhide Zansei/Charakha Buduga, Yesukai Haci/Uldar Haci
Series: When Worlds Collide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521365





	When Worlds Collide (Oneshot Collection)

**Author's Note:**

> Work Title: Unexpected Hand  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 337

If there was one mystery Katsuhide realized he had never solved, it was Yesukai.

It was hard to describe the Xaela with a single word. None in his vocabulary seemed to truly fit, resulting in him coming up with several words bundled together in an effort to do so.

Stoic. Aloof. Jaded. Useless. Calm. Quiet. Asshole. Caring. Cute. Tender. Hardened. Broken. Struggling.

None ever seemed to stick except for one: Surprise.

Yesukai was almost always a constant  _ surprise _ .

It was no less true in this moment, as he found his back to a wall because of a poor mistake, arms slowly lowering once the deafening  _ clang! _ of metal striking metal stopped ringing in his horns. Pale-gold eyes flit up to the Xaela as he pushed back against the bandit’s blade with his own gunblade. He hadn’t seen when his battle partner had come in so quickly, where he had even come from as he heard the tell-tale sound of the gunblade’s safety being switched off.

Yesukai’s form tightened as he knocked their opponent off-balance, pushing forward to throw the bandit to the ground. His tail lashed as he drew his weapon back into his defensive, up and across his body, one hand at the top of the blade for support, uttering only two words to Katsuhide.

“Get up.”

Yesukai’s words almost always came out clipped in the heat of battle. He knew, deep down, that it wasn’t meant to be as harsh as the words came out. Yesukai was simply no-nonsense, taking on the role of his shield to give Katsuhide the time and space he needed to cast some of his larger spells. He was quick to save his allies when they needed it most. He took the hits that few could stand, and even those hits that would surely threaten to break his body.

It was why he could simply smile in relief, drawing his rapier back up with him as he stood, inspecting the blade for any damage and floating his aetheric medium back to his side.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”


End file.
